Факты о Лизе
В данной статье перечислены исключительно факты, факты и ничего, кроме фактов о Лизе Симпсон. * в Home Sweet Home-Diddily-Dum-Doodily (7) выясняется, что Лиза, как и остальные дети Симпсонов - не крещённая. * в серии Milhouse Doesn’t Live Here Anymore (15) отрицает, что её обзывают в школе "ботаником". Тем не менее, её все называют "умником", когда она получает пятёрку в Stealing First Base (21). А в серии Replaceable You (23) она говорит "Я сама себе ботаник". * даже Том Брокав любит Лизу и считает её своим идолом! У него есть ее книга "Я и единороги", аудиодиск и постер с автографом, Boy Meets Curl (21). * не знает, что такое миноискатель, назвала его "странным пылесосом", Natural Born Kissers (9). * Барт называет ее "Сакс-машина", Saddlesore Galactica (11), а Мардж - "ходячей библиотекой", Burns, Baby Burns (8). * в серии Lisa Gets an “A” (10) Лиза впервые получает двойку. Причем, она поставила ее себе сама. Физические данные, рост, гигиена * Цвет глаз Лизы - голубой. В серии Bart Carny (9) паренек Спад пытается с ней познакомиться, назвав ее "голубоглазкой" ("blue eyes"). А в серии The Mook, The Chef, The Wife and Her Homer (18) Милхаус говорит, что цвет его детского сиденья для автомобиля сочетается с цветом её глаз. Цвет сиденья Милхауса - серо-синий. * у Лизы превосходный слух. Так, в серии The Dad Who Knew Too Little (14) Гомер говорит, что когда ей было три года, она нашла его рыдающим в шкафу. * в серии Home Sweet Home-Diddily-Dum-Doodily (7) у нее выпал молочный зуб. Еще один молочный зуб выпал в Treehouse of Horror VII (8). Из него Лиза сумела создать целую цивилизацию крохотных людей. * в серии The Last Temptation of Krust (9) было показано, что на ноге у нее всего три пальца, а не четыре, как на руках. Кроме того, в той же сцене в одном из кадров (1:27) показаны ее зубы по отдельности. * в This Little Wiggy (9) Лиза - левша. * зубчики Лизиной прически могут проткнуть волейбольный мяч, серия Lisa on Ice (6). Кроме того, об ее прическу в серии 22 Short Films About Springfield (7) Мардж выжимала лимон (как о соковыжималку), чтобы удалить жвачку из ее волос. Также в этой серии в сцене с парикмахером становится видно, что лизины волосы можно состричь налысо. И кожа ее головы светлее, чем, собственно, волосы. В домике ужасов Treehouse of Horror VI (7) она показывает зубчики ее прически, которые срезал садовник Вилли. * 4 составляющие её характера были показаны в серии Diatribe of a Mad Housewife (15). Это честность, совесть, зависть и либидо. Причём, последнее помещено в клетку до 16 лет. И, судя по всему, помещено туда совестью, так как совесть в её характере - самая большая и сильная. * в серии It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge (11) при виде крупным планом заметны ноздри Лизы. * в сериале как минимум дважды упоминалось, что Лиза не каждый день моет голову. Первый раз она сказала это сама в финале серии Lard Of The Dance (10). Интересно, что ее слова не понравились ее новой "модной" однокласснице - Алекс Уитни. Второй раз Мардж заявила Лизе, что та будет мыть голову (в наказание за то, что та постоянно повторяла буддисткую мантру "Ом Мани Падме Хум"). Тем не менее, в серии Smart and Smarter (15) было показано, как она сама моет голову в искусственном гейзере в музее. Психологические и физические недуги * в White Christmas Blues (25) она говорит, что у ней "проблемы с ножницами", и потому завертывание подарков для неё мука. * в серии Bart vs. Lisa vs. Third Grade (14) Барт при большом скоплении народа объявляет, что в Нью-Мексико ее прохватил понос. * в Bart on the Road (7) она упоминает, что её вырвало на дантиста. И Мо знает об этом, так как ему разболтал Гомер. * в Pork and Burns (28) у нее проявляются признаки тревожного синдрома, когда она узнает о том, что Гомер замыслил новую авантюру. * в Waiting for Duffman (26) она разговаривает с воображаемым психологом доктором Шульманом. * в серии Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge (13) выясняется, что они с Бартом постоянно сутулятся. Когда Мардж говорит, что теперь им можно "держать голову высоко", они распрямляют шею, и становится слышно, как хрустят позвонки. * в серии Secrets of a Successful Marriage (5) она говорит, что каждый раз, когда Гомер и Мардж ругаются, он идет на чердак и мотает там клубок. В следующем кадре показан клубок гигантских размеров, который, очевидно, смотала Лиза за все годы. Отдельной категорией майндфак помечены серии, в которых Лизу одолевают какие-то вредные навязчивые мысли, лишающие ее душевного равновесия. Знания и умения * Лиза умеет свистеть, серия Luca$ (25). * в серии The Last Temptation of Krust (9) было показано, что она знает испанский и может переводить даже сальные сцены по просьбе Мардж. При этом самой ей это явно не интересно. Занятно, что в серии Bart’s Dog Gets an F (2) Лиза также смотрела вместе с Мардж мыльную оперу и одна из постельных сцен ей явно понравилась. * в серии A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love (13) печатала на китайской клавиатуре. Очевидно, она, как минимум, знакома с китайским языком. * в серии The Last Temptation of Homer (5) приготовила в духовке рыбные палочки. Причем, снаружи они подгорели, а внутри остались ледяными. * в серии Miracle on Evergreen Terrace (9) показано, что она умеет играть на пианино. Также в серии Whacking Day (4) она играла на бас-гитаре. Одежда и аксесуары * Размер обуви Лизы - 4B, Blood Feud (2). * Лизины сандалики имеют застежки, так что их можно связать между собой, как было в серии Home Sweet Home-Diddily-Dum-Doodily (7). Также застёжки показаны в серии Dial 'N' for Nerder (19). Кроме того, в той же серии Home Sweet Home-Diddily-Dum-Doodily она говорит, что ее сандалии эргономические. А в Smart and Smarter (15) она говорит, что они пластиковые. * в серии Boy Meets Curl (21) она упоминает, что её жемчужные бусы подарила её мама, когда она впервые смогла читать на уровне третьего класса. Притом в серии How Lisa Got Her Marge Back (27) показана другая версия: Мардж подарила Лизе бусы честь первого похода в школу. * отдельная статья посвящена ее красному платью. Убеждения * является активисткой P.E.T.A., в серии G.I. (Annoyed Grunt) (18) облила клоуна Красти краской за то, что тот носит мех, прокричала при этом "мех - это убийство!" * В серии The Blue and the Gray (22) она прямо говорит, что является феминисткой (20:01). Также ее феминистические настроения были показаны в сериях: * Bart the Daredevil (2) - там она в восхищении от женщины-водителя монстр-трака на автомобильном шоу. * В Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming (7) она изъявляет желание увидеть на авиашоу женщину-пилота "Стеллс", которая разрушила 70 мечетей. Музыкальные и культурные предпочтения * обожает Майлза Дэвиса, любимый альбом - "Birth of the Cool", серия The Dad Who Knew Too Little (14). В Mypods and Boomsticks (20) она даёт послушать Шерри и Терри его композицию "Moondreams". * в серии All Singing, All Dancing (9) спрашивала, взял ли ей Гомер в видеопрокате фильм "Эмма" 1996 года. * в серии Lisa the Greek (3), когда в ресторане Гомер спрашивает ее, какая у нее любимая песня, она отвечает "The Broken Neck Blues". Кулинарные предпочтения * любит табуле (салат, распространенный в странах Средиземноморья), серия Faith Off (11). * хвалит бобы мунг, которые приготовила Бэки, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge (11). Также Бэки говорит, что Лиза любит кус-кус; это её любимое лакомство. Кроме того, в этой серии Мардж признается, что тайком от Лизы добавляет ей в вегетарианский салат немного бульона. * любит сироп "Ms. Butterworth's" (реальный продукт), серия Worst Episode Ever (12). * в серии A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love (13) она решила заказать в китайском ресторане «Двенадцать наслаждений под соусом тройного счастья». Однако, послушав официанта, решила взять просто кислый рис. На вопрос, не желает ли пчелиных брюшков или кошачьих носов, ответила отрицательно. Category:О Лизе